1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a method, an apparatus, and a computer program product for processing image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional digital image forming apparatus, when a plurality of image data is combined and printed in 4-in-1 mode on a recording medium, input image data are temporarily stored in a work area reserved in a memory and then printed out.
Recently, a multifunction product (MFP) having a function of the digital image forming apparatus performs various processes (e.g., facsimile process) in addition to the processes for image data. The MFP needs to have an appropriate memory size required for each function to be executed. Situations where these various processes are simultaneously executed in the MFP are increasing.
In the MFP, the resolution of image data to be processed, such as printed, is getting improved. The improved resolution of the image data causes the memory size required to store the image data to increase. At present, when a plurality of image data with improved resolution is to be recorded on a sheet of paper medium, all the image data are stored in a memory area. These image data are processed using uncompressed data, and this requires a large memory size. If some other process is to be performed concurrently with the processes of the image data with the improved resolution, an enormous memory size needs to be consumed. If the MFP contains memory space required for these processes, this results in cost increase.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-79646 describes a technology of saving/loading image data to/from a hard disk drive (HDD) to reduce the memory space where the image data are stored.
However, in the described technology, read/write of the image data from/to the HDD takes more time than read/write thereof from/to the memory provided for the work area.